meelkncreemfandomcom-20200214-history
Meelk n' Creem
'Meelk n' Creem '''is a British animated series created by BaconMahBoi for Nickelodeon in 2000. The series focuses on Meelk (a milk bottle) and Creem (a tub of cream), two childish guards of King Iyce Creem (an ice cream cone), who turn every day into an adventure while also protecting King Iyce Creem from evil ninjas with a desire for ice cream. The series is BaconStudios' most popular and longest-running series produced. The series officially moved to Nicktoons in 2008, and BaconNetwork in 2015. The series has released lots of merchandise, including plushies, action figures, video games, books and a monthly magazine. Ten seasons of have been released with an eleventh set for release in late 2016. Premise Meelk and Creem are two childish dairy products who act as the guards of King Iyce Creem, the ice cream ruler of the kingdom of Eten, which is full of anthomorphic foods. They have childish adventures with everyday situations, while also keeping King Iyce Creem safe from a tribe of evil ninjas from the Ninja Kingdom who worship ice cream and want to eat the King. Characters Main *'Meelk '(Son of Hat) is a 17-year old bottle of milk who acts as the "older brother" of the two, being slightly more serious but still childish and fun-loving. He wields a sword and rocket launcher. *'Creem '(BaconMahBoi) is a 15-year old tub of dessert cream who is the sillier of the two. He wields a whip and shield. *'King Iyce Creem '(Stephen Fry) is the old ruler of the Eten Kingdom, who has a huge crush on Queen Kickback of the Ninja Kingdom. Villians *'Queen Kickback '(Sue Elliott Nicholls) is the ruler of the Ninja Kingdom who wants King Iyce Creem all for herself to eat. *'Ninjas '(multiple actors) are the ninjas of the Ninja Kingdom who worship ice cream and want to eat King Iyce Creem. Minor *'Awrganik 'is Meelk's organic milk mother. *'Semmy-Skeemd 'is Meelk's semi-skimmed milk father. *'Skewshi 'is Creem's scooshy cream mother. *'Sawer 'is Creem's sour cream father. Episodes ''See Meelk n' Creem/Episodes '' Broadcasting United Kingdom New episodes *Weekdays at 6pm on BaconNetwork *Weekends at 1pm on PowerGo Reruns *Weekdays 7am - 7:30am and 12pm - 3pm on BaconNework *Weekends 8:30am - 10am (under the Meelk n' Creem Weekends block) and 12pm - 12:30pm on BaconNetwork *Weekdays 9:30am - 10am, 12pm - 12:30pm, 2:30pm - 3pm on PowerGo *Weekends 1pm - 2pm on PowerGo *Weekends 8am - 8:30am on Nicktoons United States New episodes *Weekends 9am - 9:30am on BaconNetwork (November 2015 episodes) Reruns *Every day 7pm - 7:30pm on BaconNetwork *Weekends 4pm - 4:30pm on BaconNetwork *Weekdays 8pm on Nicktoons *Weekends 10am - 11am on Kingson Canada New episodes *Weekends 10:30am - 11am on Teletoon (November 2015 episodes) Reruns *Weekdays 7am - 7:30am and 8:30pm - 9pm on Teletoon *Weekends 3pm - 3:30pm on Teletoon More TBA Film In 2006 when popularity of the series began to boom (the series almost always took at least 2 spots on the top 10 highest rated shows of the week on Nickelodeon according to BARB), BaconStudios and Nickelodeon Movies decided to cross over to work on a Meelk n' Creem movie. The film revolves around one of the Ninja Kingdom's ninjas capturing King Iyce Creem and holding him hostage and Meelk and Creem's hopeless attempts at saving him. The movie was released to cinemas on May 15, 2009 and made a total of £8 million at the UK box office, being titled ''Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi. The film was rated 46% on Rotten Tomatoes and 5.5 on IMDB. A sequel is currently in production, titled Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi Seekwul, to be released in 2017. Magazines Da Meelk n' Creem Magazeen On February 12, 2009, an official magazine titled Da Meelk n' Creem Magazeen's first issue was released. The magazine is still running and fairly popular, releasing every four weeks. The magazine contains news, puzzles, comic strips, competitions, facts, posters and more. Each issue comes with one free branded gift, has thirty-six pages and costs £2.99. Da Merry Meelk Komiks On August 7, 2014, due to the popularity of Da Meelk n' Creem Magazine, a sister magazine titled Da Merry Meelk Komiks ''(full title ''Meelk n' Creem Present Da Merry Meelk Komiks) was released. Though not as popular as DMNCM, it is fairly popular, also releasing every four weeks. The magazine, unlike DMNCM, contains only comics and posters and focuses more on Meelk. Each issue includes one branded gift and some other type of gift (occasionally another branded gift), has fifty-two pages and costs £3.50. Development Writing Each episode starts off pitched as an original simple idea by one of the four writers of the series. The idea is expanded before being added to the episode list. The episode is then scripted by whoever pitched the idea along with occasionally another writer. The whole writing progress takes around 7 days. Animation Each episode is animated using paint.net and takes around 30 days to complete. Stats Episodes 160 Seasons 10 Characters seen 749 Plush toys released 3 (Meelk, Creem, King Iyce Creem) 2-inch minifigures released 9 (Meelk, Creem, King Iyce Creem, Queen Kickback, Ninja, Awrganik, Semmy-Skeemd, Sawer, Skewshi 7-inch figures released 4 (Meelk, Creem, King Iyce Creem, Queen Kickback) DVDs released 16 VHS tapes released 5 Films 2 (1 still in production) Video games released 9 Books released 8 Average viewers per week 320,000 Average viewers per day 45,000 Average viewers per month 1.28 million Average viewers per year (yes I actually went this far) 15.36 million Category:Television series Category:2000